maddy and zane
by KimmyGates
Summary: i made this story it is a love stroy about a girl named maddy an a guy named zane an i know i suck at summry writeing


They would have been fine if they hadn't stopped for her. They should've known she'd gone evil. It's not their fault its mine and Zane's for what we did. I can't believe I let Avery and her groups of muscle morons take Rose and Lissa from me. I should've been there, how could I have not known they'd take Rose my little sister and poor Lissa Zane's own little sister.

What we did was bad really bad. Unless you call breaking into a psycho's base and stealing high-Tec equipment like hover boards for our own purposes a good thing. Either way we have to find them. How hard can it be to track down two 15 year olds? I think and know we can pull it off.

"Hey Maddy can you help me get these boards ready." Zane asked.

"Ya sure." I tiredly reply.

It takes us hours to finish the hover boards. This means we only have a few hours of light to search by. But that really doesn't matter we are going to find Avery's hide out before it's too late. We will save them and bring them home before Avery turns them into sciences experiments.

Unfortunately to save them we have to do something horrible, we have to bust Avery's evil father Edward out of Travon prison. Which is supposed to be the best maximum security prison in the country. But we have a secret weapon we have our powers. The ones only Zane and I know about, Zane has strength and speed, me I have compulsion and we both can charm silver. Ever since we received these powers in the explosion that killed our parents Zane and I have been somehow connected. I know everything he thinks and I can feel his emotions and he can do the same with me. We are unable to hide anything from each other. Unless we are change or we go evil if that ever happened our connection will go weak. I don't mind the connection but it gives us little privacy.

The phone suddenly started ringing. Thank god it's only the tech guy of our group giving us updates on how everything going on bass.

"How is everything going?" he asked "Any trace on them or Avery?"

"Everything is fine we haven't had any trace on them" I sadly reply "is everything up there okay? How's Adrian doing?"

Adrian is Rose's boyfriend who is paying for everything.

"Adrian is fine Maddy he just wants to help you and Zane find them"

"I know but it's not safe for him and we don't want any more trouble to deal with."

"Ok fine I've got to go."

I quickly hang up and hope Adrian won't come looking for us. Soon after the call we set off for the prison to stake out an entrance. We find the visitors dock is the best palace. Now that we have a well planed entrance we head back to the hotel.

At the hotel we sit for hours trying to charm our silver rings to give us perfect disguise. When the rings are almost perfect we set them on our bedside tables and sleep till the big day.

At 3:00 A.M. the fire alarm went off. People were quickly evacuating the building everyone was soon gone except Zane and I. we were trapped in our room and apparently our room is the only one on fire. What a great wake up call.

Zane quickly grabs our hover boards. He tries desperately to turn them on but the heat of the fire melted the lifters. That is so not cool. He throws the boards at the window shattering the glass.

"We have to jump out the window" he screams.

"But how were on the 4th floor and there's no fire escape wed die from this height!"

"Not if I have this." He smirks holding up a bottle of super string. Super string is just like silly string except a lot stronger. He sprays the string letting it attach to the building next to ours. I hold on to him as tight as possible and he jumps. We soar threw the sky and crash threw the window. That was really painful. We crash on the floor of an office, people are running and screaming. Slowly I start to pass out from hitting my head on the window sill every thing a blur. I hear people rushing towards us screaming for a paramedic. Suddenly everything goes black.

When I wake up I see everything is still a blur I see I'm in a hospital bed. But more importantly I see Zane in a chair next to me with a worried look on his face.

"Zane is everything okay" I mumble. Zane looked surprise at my speaking.

"Um... Maddy" he shuddered

"What?" I looked at him and noticed he has cuts from the glass and stitches on his arms.

"You've been unconscious for 3 days they said you could've slipped into a coma."

"Well obviously I didn't and did you just say 3 days!"

"Yes but Avery was found dead this morning. She was killed testing one of her experiments on Rose and…"

"What! What happened to Rose is she dead where's Lissa?" I screamed cutting off what he was about to say.

"Rose hasn't been seen neither has Lissa, but we received a letter from Avery's father Edward."

He handed me the letter. I read it very carefully, it read:

_My daughter is dead. Now that was is very displeasing but it was her own fault. And I will inform you that you are to stick to the deal you made with my precious Avery. You will free me or my people will kill Lissa and poor deathly ill Rose. We are giving her some medical attention well enough that she won't die but until you come she will suffer._

_Love,_

_Edward_

That was it. I stood up tore out the IV's, letting blood ooze out of where the IV's were placed. Zane jumped out of his chair startled.

"Please sit down your going to hurt yourself." Zane said pleadingly

"No not while that monster has them!" I scream.

The monitors started to beep sending nurses in. They started to force me back down on the bed when I calmly spoke.

"Every things fine we just need our release papers and the item my friend Zane and I came in with now would you please go get them we're in a hurry."

They soon left the room. I watch Zane he gave me a look that made me know what he was going to say next.

"I can't believe you used compulsion on them. You need to lie down."

"No I don't I need to get out of here. I need to find Rose and Lissa."

"Not if it means killing yourself!" he said with a tone that made even him shutter.

"Ok, but I think we should just leave." I said calmly just as the nurses arrive. I quickly get dressed. Zane was still in a complete daze from the compulsion and was waiting, we soon left.

An hour after we left the hospital Zane's head was clear and knew what I've done.

"I can't believe you used compulsion on me."

"I'm sorry but we needed to get out of there and find them."

"I know but you're not going to kill yourself trying to find them you need you go back to the hospital."

"I'm fine Zane why is it so important that I go back there. I'm fine Rose and Lissa aren't Zane, and Lissa is your sister they are more important."

"Edward won't kill them anytime soon and they aren't dyeing and I don't want to lose you Maddy."

"Why are you being so stupid Zane? I'm fine they aren't." I say with a small sob.

"They are fine, I guess I'm so stupid because…" he stopped.

"Because what Zane, because what?" I scream at him.

He looked at me with his deep dark blue eyes with an intense expression on his face and quietly and calmly says, "I'm not stupid. It's not me who can't tell."

"Tell what Zane." I scream even louder.

"Can't tell when I'm in love with her." His deep passion filled voice caught me off guard with those words. Still shaky from the hospital visit I faint.

This time when I woke up I was on an airplane, this is so not fun. I search around to see if Zane was here I needed so badly to talk to him. He doesn't seem to be here so I start looking around for him, I'm so afraid he's not here. I can't do this without him. I'm about to break down and cry when he suddenly walks out of the bathroom filled with relive I walk up to him and he whispers. "Hey nice to see you awake."

"Why are we on a plane? And where are we going?"

"We are going to Miami."

"Why we need to go back to Montana and get Edward out of Traven."

"Edward isn't there anymore they moved him. Traven isn't there either it burnt down they had to move the prisoners to a Miami prison."

"Okay thanks for getting us on the plane."

"No problem and about what I said earlier…" at that I suddenly kissed him cutting off whatever he was about to say. When we finally pull apart I say, "I love you too." then he pulls me in for another kiss when the pilot informs us to take our seats as we land.

When we're at the airport I spot Adrian. Oh great.

"God why are you here." I groan.

"I told you I wanted to help."

"Just go home we can do these ourselves."

"Well apparently Zane doesn't think so he called me in to help."

"Excuse me I have to have a word with Zane." I slowly drift over to Zane.

"Zane what were you thinking why did you send him here"

"I was thinking we could use his help."

"Why Zane we were doing fine on are our own."

"You almost getting killed by crashing threw a 4 story window isn't fine."

"I didn't even come close to being killed."

"Yes you did and I can't do this without you, your all I have without Lissa and its bad enough I let her get taken from me I can't lose you." With that a tear fell down his cheek just barely noticeable he always stayed so in control he was so brave all the time. I couldn't handle all of this. I was so speechless I just ran to the bathroom.

I locked the door and sit ageist it and began to weep. Ten minutes latter there's a knock at the door.

"Bathrooms occupied." I yell still whimpering

"I know Maddy just please come out." Came a familiar voice

"Just go away Zane." I scream with tears strolling down my cheeks.

"I didn't mean to upset you Maddy I love you okay!"

"I know but we can't find them together I love you too much and if something happened it would hurt us both so I'm doing this alone." There were whispers behind the door to low to tell who they were from. Then there came a small yelp of pain.

"NO you're not Maddy I won't let you do that and I won't risk that I want to be there for you and with you I'm not going to leave you." Something in Zane's voice changed he didn't sound like him.

"Well I don't want you when I said I loved you I lied." That hurt so much to say.

"I'm coming in Maddy."

"Good luck with that the doors locked Zane." I say mocking him

"Don't test me Maddy you know I could break this door down with no problems. Now you have 5 minutes to open this door or I will."

I quickly find an exit an open window just big enough for me to slide threw. I start to climb out which is a struggle when the door busts open.

"I can't let you go Maddy." He says his voice so deep and scary what happened to him I ponder. I know for sure this isn't Zane he looks like Zane with his tall lean muscular figure, shiny black hair and his deep blue eyes. But it was obvious he had changed in his blue eyes I saw what I feared most a little red ring showing he had been turned evil. I quickly drop from the ledge and land right next to Adrian who has also been turned.

"Crap." I groan as Adrian knocks me unconscious.

For the 3rd time this week I a wake somewhere different. I don't have a clue where I am, but I do know its dark and small which is most likely a car trunk. That theory is soon confirmed when the car starts moving. Ok so now I need a plan but the car movements slowly lull me to sleep.

I snap awake when the car comes to a stop when I notice this I get ready to jump but it turns out my hands and feet are tied. "ha." I mumble apparently evil Zane and Adrian aren't as dumb as I thought. Suddenly the trunk pops open and I lay my eyes on evil Zane. He smirks that made me just want to smack him.

"Things would be a lot easier if you didn't run or jump out of a window."

"What happened to you Zane and why am I in a car trunk."I growl.

"Did you know Avery had a brother? He made this awesome serum that just makes us better."

"It makes you evil and where are you taking me."

"Oh Maddy you of all people should know it predator or prey if being the best predator is evil so be it and I figured you'd be more comfortable if you sat in back with me we still have a 2 hour drive till we get there."

"I highly doubt the more comfortable thing Zane and where are we going?"

"To the cabin where we wait until you change my love."

"So when will I be changed and don't call me your love."

"Ok my sweet but you have 2 weeks to choose then ill chose for you either way you'll be joining me."

"Why let me chose why not change me now."

"I don't wish to force you into this but I will if I have to because Maddy I want you to be with me."

And with that I was put in the backseat and we left. A mile down the road I see a rest stop sign.

"I need to use the bathroom." I whine

"You can hold it."Adrian says highly annoyed.

"No, I can't it's been hours since I used the bathroom and I think I should be able to get a break." I say pleadingly.

"Just let her go I'll go in with her."Zane argued.

"Oh come on I'm a girl he's a guy can I have some privacy?"I argued.

"Zane can wait outside the door or you can wait for 2 hours."Adrian yelled. I noticed he had become more aggressive since being turned.

"Fine." I reply with as much attitude as I could. Ten minutes later we catch site of a gas station and come to a stop. Zane unties me and leads me to the bathroom. When I went in I planned an escape to bad there wasn't one.

"Hurry up." Zane said anxiously. It was obvious he didn't want to be standing there.

"Hello I'm a girl give me some time here." drastic times call for drastic measures. I fling the door open having the element of surprise I attack Zane with a well placed kick to the well let's just say it was a well placed kick. I knocked him to his knees and run out of the bathroom.

Trying desperately to escape as Zane gets back up and starts running towards me. Half way down the road I realize he's right behind.

"I can out run you Maddy you can't escape and you shouldn't try to all I want is you to be with me." I try to run even faster but I know he's right I can't escape him but I sure will try to.

"Oh crap." I moan when I realize Zane is running next to Adrian's car. Suddenly Zane's arms are wrapped around me brining me to an abrupt halt.

"Zane just please let me go please just let me go and find a cure I want to save you I love you and you love me so let me go." I pleaded.

"I do love you Maddy but I'm trying to save you from your dull existence and after I save you we can be together forever."

"Zane I loved you the way you were and now you're an evil monster and I can't love you anymore."

"No Maddy I'm not a monster and you do love me either way I can still feel your emotions and even if I couldn't its obvious."

"I guess your reading me wrong because I really don't love you." I said those words so icy and cruel that even I believed them guess he did too because I could see he was hurt and angry. He was angry enough to practically throw me into the backseat and I notice a light tear slide down his lightly tanned skin. With all of this I broke down to tears.

"Would you shut up you stupid moron." Adrian screamed. After Adrian said that Zane backhanded him and Adrian pulled over. They both got out leavening me alone in the backseat but even then I was tied up.

"Why'd you slap me" Adrian whined

"You do not call her any names or be rude to her" Zane said calmly "and you will drive in silence from now on."

Then Zane slowly moved into the backseat with me. He put his arms around me and gently whispered "Everything will be fine." I believed him I was so tried so upset and so weak I gave up and lay my head on his strong chest still crying because I just hated so much that he changed. I still love him and he doesn't want to leave my side. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being turned I would get to be with Zane. No! What am I thinking I need to save them I don't want to be evil? I quickly pull away from Zane and move closer to the window and farther away from him. He was surprised by my movement.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I just don't want to be anywhere near you."

"Why are you still on this 'I am a monster' thing?"

"Because you are so just leave me alone."

"Fine whatever why are you so stubborn."

I ignored not wanting to be here like this and I don't want to be an evil monster.

When we came to a stop we were in the middle of the woods.

"Where are we?" I said questioning Zane.

"In the woods bye the cabin we can't drive all the way up there"

"Zane could you please untie me to help me walk." I say using as much compulsion as possible

"Oh poor Maddy don't you know you can't compel us and there is no way wed untie you your way to dangerous."

"So how am I supposed to walk tied up?"

"You aren't walking up there."

"What are you going to drag me up there?"

"No I'm going to carry you." He said picking me up and placing me in his arms. Which would've been amazing if the circumstances were different and if I wasn't tied up.

"Fun" I whimper.

"For me anyhow." He smirks gently kissing my forehead. A chill runs down my spine this defiantly isn't my Zane.

"Don't kiss me." I scream

"I'll do what I want and would you please do not scream." With that I let out a high pitched ear pricing scream. That made Zane drop me. As I get up Zane notices his mistake so I quickly lay a hit to Zane's face breaking his nose and knocking him off balance. I stumble and try to run, completely forgetting about Adrian who was caught off guard. I have a small head start Adrian isn't as fast as Zane but that wasn't enough because I trip over a log and possibly break my ankle. Adrian sees this and smiles letting out a laugh and picks me up.

"Where's your 'hero' now? When your weak?" he yelled throwing me against a tree he was so angry and apparently when your turned you still hold grudges "why couldn't you let me help? Well whatever I like who and what I've become." He pulled me up and pinned me against a tree looking into my eyes he says "Why are you so stupid?" saying the exact thing I said to Zane. Then he punches me giving me a black eye, he let go of me and I slowly sink to the ground and then I received a kick to the stomach. Suddenly out of nowhere I see Zane rushing up towards Adrian. When Zane reached Adrian he pounced and they both were forced to the ground Adrian was pinned under Zane.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her." Zane screams and knock Adrian unconscious. He rushed towards me and kneels where I lay and pulls me on to his lap. He seemed so much like my Zane more and more when he's with me which gives me hope that somehow I can bring him back. "Are you okay." He whispers.

"No Zane I'm in pain, help me don't leave me."I whimper.

"I won't." he says lightly kissing me on the fore head again. But this time it didn't bother me because it felt like he was mine again. And then of course I passed out from pain.

This time before I wake up I have a dream. I was at home in Zane's arms we were kissing and Rose and Lissa throw open the door and start laughing when Zane drops me on the carpet but it didn't feel like carpet its super soft and plush. Suddenly I snap back to cruel reality where I realize I'm laying on a bed with a soft blue blanket around me. I see I'm in a windowless room and I'm UN tied I see 2 doors. One was heavily locked and one wasn't. I slowly moved to the unlocked door and see a bathroom. There was also sleek dark wood table and chairs, and there's a couch looking on to a flat screen TV. I notice there is a wardrobe in the corner filled with clothes.

I soon hear a click behind me as the other door closes. Zane is standing by the door.

"I see some ones up. Why don't you grab a shower? As you can see there are clothes in the wardrobe."

"I'll shower when I get home and as far away from you as possible."

"Why are you acting like this you were the one that didn't want me to leave you."

"I was in complete pain when I said that." Speaking of pain I looked down at my ankle it was neatly and cleanly wrapped up and didn't hurt. I also noticed a diamonded studded anklet on my other ankle. Zane must have noticed me looking at my ankles because he spoke.

"We have our own doctor here he's the best and he said your ankles fine it was just a sprain. I got that anklet for you because it matches the necklace your mother gave you which is on your neck right now."

"H.. how did you get this I thought I left it at home?"I stutter holding the necklace.

"I have connections." He smiles.

" I can't believe you got this." I smiled forgetting everything that happened I run up to him and hug him.

"I love you Maddy." His word so sweet so normal I kissed him.

"I love you too Zane" I whisper in his ears and he smiles.

"Why don't you get ready I'll be back in an hour with dinner"

"Ok" I say giving him a quick peck on the cheek and twirling around I walk towards the bathroom as Zane walks out of the room. I pull the jewelry off feeling like I'm in a fog I grab a shower and I put on a silky sleeveless black dress. I straightened my short blonde hair and put my jewelry on and want Zane to be here so badly. So I just sat on the edge of the bed staring at the door and waited.

When he finally arrived I jumped up off the bed. He was caring 3 bags and was dressed in a simple white button down silk shirt with black pants his hair was styled in a messy way that made him look perfect.

"You look like an angel." He says. I smile as he walks closer and wraps his arms around me and pulls me to him leaning down and kisses me.

"What's for dinner." I asked slowly escaping his arms.

"I'll show you after this." He says handing me a diamond ring with a sliver band. I took the ring and put it on.

"Why?"I asked him staring at the ring.

"It's because I love you and I thought it matched you bright and beautiful." I pulled Zane in for an intense kiss. When we pulled apart he led me to the dining room table where he sat the bags using his amazing speed he has a candle light dinner done in 2 minutes.

After dinner Zane handed me a little black box inside lay a silver diamond bracelet. I slowly slipped it on admiring its beauty it was so amazing. When it was on Zane spoke.

"I've got to go Maddy I love you and need to know if you're ready to join me and change."

" I don't know but I love you Zane I just don't know."

With that he left I was in a total daze so I lay down and drift to sleep which didn't go undisturbed. Mason was in my dreams it was so real but so unreal.

"Maddy where are you?" he asked looking tired and worried.

"I'm perfectly fine I'm with Zane he's taking care of me I love him so much."

"Where did you get that jewelry?" he says I look down and see it all glowing a light grey enlaced with pink it was so strange "I heard Zane had been changed and it seems like you've been put under his control."

"Zane gave me these and I'm under my own control not his not anyone's."

"Maddy when you're a wake take the jewelry off."

"Fine, but I still don't believe Zane would charm the jewelry."

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow same time."

"Ok Mason whatever you say."I say in a sing song voice that sounded so childish.

Slowly I awaken realizing I fell asleep in the black dress I quickly get up and remove the jewelry as Mason had said. After I took it off I felt hazy when everything cleared up I notice I felt the same way as I had when we first got to the woods angry betrayed and scared. Mason had been right I was under Zane's control. I decided to change into a pair of light blue denim flare jeans and a navy blue tank top. I knew what I need to do to get out of here even just for a little bit. I violently hit the bathroom mirror with both my fist and screamed. That was just enough to bring Zane and some old bald guy running in I had the jewelry on but I easily took of the charm and I add a little charm of my own still giving me a weak look.

I ran to Zane's arms "I'm sorry Zane I didn't mean to I just feel so trapped here there isn't even a window I'm so sorry."He believed me do to the fact of the charms.

"It's ok Maddy I'm here let the doctor check out your hands then we'll go for a walk."

Zane led me to the bed where he sat next to me and the little creepy bald man walked up and grab a little first aid kit out of the bath room. He grabbed my hand and looked at it carefully. He then took out a bandage similar to the one wrapped around my ankle and he wrapped up my hands.

"There your good to go you can take all of your bandages off when you get back just try not to do anything stupid and injure yourself." Said the little bald man

Zane puts his arm around me and says "she won't get hurt again not while she's with me." I smile and he lays a small kiss on my cheek.

He leads me out the door through the empty cabin and outside we walk for ten minutes before coming to the edge of a dark crystal lake. I finally come up with a perfect plan.

"Can we do this tomorrow too?" I say pleadingly like a young child. Wrapping his arms around me he says.

"Of course my love." Then not letting his arm leave me he leads us toward the cabin and takes me to my little room.

Exhausted from the walk and ready to talk to Mason I say "I'm so tired I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay, I love you." I let Zane leave and I fall asleep hoping to see Mason which I did.

"Mason" I scream hugging him "You were right"

"I know you seem to have reversed it thank god." He smiles then his expression changes "we need to talk about Zane I think you'll have to kill him and Adrian.."

"No I will not I can't I love Zane and can't kill him you have to find a cure."

"Ill try."

"Okay and I have a plan on how to escape."

"Okay good luck." With that he vanished and I instantly woke up.

This was it I ran to the wardrobe pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my backpack and a first aid kit, I filled the pack with bottled water and whatever food I could find cloths weren't important but I did grab a dark green hoodie. I also grab the hiking boots they brought me in with, I had to beg for Zane to give me those but little did he know that Mason had rigged them to hide 2 knives in there thick soles. I was ready 2 hours later Zane came bring dinner. After dinner I grabbed the pack.

"What's with the pack." Zane asked.

"I put water and a first aid kit just to be safe." I smile.

He takes my hand in his and leads me back outside. When we reach the lake I look at Zane and say

"I always loved you and no matter what happens I always will." With that I kissed Zane know that this might be the last time I would ever see him and a tear strolls down my cheek.

Zane is so surprised by the kiss and the tear he asked "what's wrong?"

I smile walk closer to the lake take out one of my little knives turn around and faced Zane who was shocked to see me wielding a weapon "always and forever Zane I love you but don't come after me or thing will go bad because if you do one of us will die goodbye Zane."

"Maddy don't do this I love you please just give me the knife."

"I can't do that Zane but forever and always." I say with a small weep and take off running the last thing I heard Zane say was "please don't."

I run and run and run till my legs get tired I never look back. I know Zane won't come looking for me soon so I sit down on a large tree stump and get a bottle of water out of my back pack. I sit there and drink when I'm done the tears start to come. I sit and cry for an hour when I'm done I notice the sun has set. I wonder threw the forest a little more and realize I can't travel by night so I set up a camp.

The camp was pathetic I built a little shelter and a small fire I lay my hoodie on the ground to use as a bed. The ground was hard but it called to me I was so tired. I fell asleep as soon as my body hit the ground as I slept I yet again encountered Mason.

"Did you escape? Where are you? are you safe?" he said worried.

"Yes I escaped I don't think Zane will come looking for me anytime soon and I'm sleeping in the middle of the woods so I don't know how safe I am."

"Okay rest up and tomorrow try to find a highway."

"Okay good bye Mason."

The rest of the night I sleep without disturbance. When I awoke every muscle in my body hurt but I got up and pack my things I walked for at least a mile when I heard the sound of cars. I started to run towards the sound when I reach the road I drop to my knees. And wait to be seen when I have been spotted a little red car comes to a stop I stand. Soon a little old lady gets out of the car and rushing up to me.

"Oh dear are you okay what are you doing out here." She says out of breath.

" um….I got lost my car broke down somewhere I got lost in the woods I've been there for days I don't know where I am by the way I'm Maddy."

"Oh darling I'm Lauran do you have a place to stay or a ride any where?"

"No I don't I'm alone right now."

"Well come get in the car you're coming to my bed and breakfast."

"Ok as long as it's no trouble."

"Oh sweet heart it's no trouble at all just put your back pack in the trunk."

I quickly throw my backpack into the trunk and sit in the passenger's seat. The drive was short we both sat in silence. When we arrived I see a cozy little home and I see a little black sign with curly white letters that read: _Lauran's B&B._

" Now sweetie go to the bathroom and freshen up we'll sit down to a meal you must be starving and we'll have a little chat."

"Ok where is the bathroom."

"Down the hall to the right."

I slowly walk to the bathroom when I reach it I step in shut the door. I notice everything room was pink and I mean everything was pink. Of course the color I despise most, I turn on the faucet and adjust it to the perfect temperature, and I splashed a handful of water onto my face. I looked in the mirror and saw what I was afraid of most, myself I looked tired broken and just as I felt I was alone. I look away and let out another loud sob, one that brought Lauran to the doors entrance.

"Oh honey are you okay what happened?"

"Its just well I don't know."

"Ok Maddy dinner is done and I want you to tell me the truth."

"Ok."

Lauran led me to the dining room I took a seat right across from her in front of me lay a plate filled with fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Ok honey what happened out there why were you really in those woods?"

I told her absolutely everything and not once did she think I was insane or question my story. I was so grateful and not even realizing I ate my plate was empty and I was stuffed.

"Okay Maddy you must be tired come on I'll show you to your room."

"Okay thanks for everything Lauran."

She led me upstairs and took me to a little room with a bed, a closet a bathroom and a window. Finally a room with a window.

"Well if you need anything just call I'll be down stairs."

"Okay thank you." I said giving her a hug.

She wobbled away with a smile on her face. I entered my room and shut the door. I go into the bathroom and to my pleasure it wasn't pink, I look in the mirror again and see my refexion has changed. I look happier my icy blue eyes looked a little less empty but I could still tell I felt alone. I quickly shuffle to bed, of course I see Mason.

"ok Maddy are you still in the wood?"

"No im perfectly safe im at this little bed and breakfast it's called: Lauran's B&B."

"okay I'll try and find it so sleep well."

Mason quickly vanished but when he vanished something bad had to happen. Their was another person in my dreams a person I would love to avoid right now.

"Where are you my love?"

"How did you get here and there is no way I'd tell you where I am Zane!"  
"Well Avery's brother is an amazing scientist he can do tons of stuff but he can't track you"

"He doesn't need to find me and neither do you."

"I don't know Maddy we could have found you I could be lying." With that I shot up awake and screaming which I really didn't mean to scream.

Lauran ran into my room. "What's wrong honey?" she asks

"Nothing I'm sorry if I woke you I just had a bad dream." Suddenly there's a ring at the door and I knew who it was.

"I wonder who that could be." she says.

"I don't know but if he says his names Zane let me know and let him in."

She wobbles down to the door when she opens it Zane is of course standing there.

"Hello my name is Zane I was wondering if my friend Maddy is here?"

"Yes come in I'll go see if she's dressed." Lauran says shuffling up the stairs into my room.

"I need your car." I say handing her every piece of jewelry I had except for my necklace. Not questioning anything she handed me the keys.

"thank." I say as I hop out the window. When I get in the car and start it I see Zane run out of the house towards the car. I did something risky I hit him with the car and got out. He was unconscious but not hurt I found some rope and tied him up and I drove to the meeting place mason and I set up at a hotel. Mason was already there we carried Zane to the room in complete silence. We finally reached the room and set Zane on the bed.

"Did you find the cure?" I asked Mason.

"Yes." He said handing me a syringe filled with a blue liquid. I pulled up one of Zane's sleeves reviling his toned arms, I found a vain and injected the serum. Zane instantly shot awake, I could see the change easily Zane was finally back to normal. He burst into tear I pulled him into my lap and held onto him seeing Zane like this made me burst into tears too. We both sat there hysterically sobbing till we fell asleep.

When I wake up I see Zane next to me I carefully get up not disturbing him. I walk over to the little kitchenette were I see Mason.

"Did it work?" I ask

"Yes it did Maddy we have a cure for evil!" he says excitedly

"Great that means we can break Edward out of prison and turn him good."

"Exactly!" Mason says with a smile I give him a hug and walk back over to the bed where Zane is slowly wakening up.

"Hey sleepy." I say with a smile he smiles back and gets up.

"I'm so sorry Maddy I'm sorry about everything." He says pleadingly

"It's ok Zane forever and always I love you."

He pulls me in for a hug and says "forever and always" and kisses me.

The next day we thought of a plan to get Edward out of prison. Mason was going to help this time.


End file.
